


Call my name through the cream

by mistyegg



Series: EreRiren Agenda Valentines Week (2021) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Making Out, Slightly OOC Levi, but he's tipsy so that's my excuse, there's like no plot but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Eren thinks Mikasa’s cousin is really pretty, but has never had the opportunity to approach him… until now.Prompts:Fake dating / Arranged marriage /Guy I just met
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: EreRiren Agenda Valentines Week (2021) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: EreRiren Agenda Montly Events





	Call my name through the cream

**Author's Note:**

> gift for kai!!! i was going to write this for them eventually but it fit what i had in mind for todays prompt so you get it early; hope you enjoy it bby
> 
> i kinda twisted said prompt but you know what, it's totally fine
> 
> title from black hole sun by soundgarden

It’s not that Eren didn’t want to come to Mikasa’s party - they hadn’t been able to see each other properly since Christmas, because of how busy Mikasa was now that she was reaching the end of her final year of university. She gasps when she opens the door of her apartment, bringing him inside and giving him a tight hug around his shoulders, causing him to bend down as he hugs her back.

“Missed you,” She whispers, slightly drowned out by the noise around them; it’s not incredibly loud, and there’s not enough people for it to rival the high school parties Eren went to in his senior year, but it’s most definitely a party. He raises an eyebrow, and she sighs, “Sasha ‘surprised’ me. C’mon, there’s alcohol in the kitchen.”   
  
“No need to tell me twice.”   
  
Mikasa snorts, keeping a hand on his arm as they weave between the clusters of people and make it to the kitchen, which only has a few stragglers; Connie and Sasha are messing through the cupboards and what looks like mixing drinks. Immediately Mikasa is stomping over and yelling at them for being morons, and Eren sneaks past them to get to the cooler and snag a beer. 

“Was wondering when you’d get here.”   
  
He startles from the sudden deep voice on the other side of the cooler, looking up and spotting  _ Levi  _ of all people leaning against the wall with the most bored look on his face, sipping some sort of vodka concoction from a glass bottle. Levi raises an eyebrow when he doesn’t respond, “Oi, brat, you  _ are  _ Eren, aren’t you? Mikasa’s snotty little brother?”   
  
Eren snaps out of his trance, standing back up and cracking the can, “Well I’m not snotty anymore.”   
  
“Sure kid,” Levi huffs. “I’m-”   
  
“Levi, I know.” Eren says without thinking, before realising what he’s done and hoping to fix it. “Uh- You’re Mika’s cousin. She talked about you constantly in highschool.”   
  
“Mm, likewise,” Levi mumbles, sipping his drink before pointing at the trio; Mikasa was trying to grab the drinks from them and scold them for their behavior, but Connie was using his height to his advantage while Sasha laughed and cheered him on. “Are they always like this?”   
  
“Oh yeah; usually Mikasa usually mediates their bullshit but I guess they have too much energy because of the party…” Eren side eyes Levi behind his long fringe, brushing it behind his ear when it gets in his way. “...What are you even doing here, anyway? I mean, from what I remember, you were never the  _ socialising  _ type.”   
  
“You couldn’t catch me six feet from those sweaty, teen invested drink competitions,” Levi shivers, and it makes Eren snort into his can. “But Sasha planned the party because Mika’s been having a rough time, so… I don’t know.”   
  
“You thought you’d be nice for once and come along?”   
  
Levi glares, “You sure have a lot of sass for a brat.”   
  
Eren sticks his tongue out, letting out a yell when Sasha snags a bag of doritos from Connie, ripping it open and spilling more than half of it on Eren. He places his can down and immediately goes to put Sasha in a joking chokehold, causing her to laugh loudly and fight against him. They end on the floor with Connie cheering on Sasha, Mikasa and Levi standing over them with stoic looks, but sharing amused eyes with each other at the trio. 

When Eren finally gets up from the floor, helping Sasha up with him, he pouts when he realises Levi had left the room during their squabble. Mikasa gives him a knowing look, bumps their shoulders, and demands he help clean up at least a little before they go and enjoy the party.

Eren hadn’t been to a party like this since shortly after he graduated, so he decided to make most of the night, dancing around with complete strangers and a few familiar faces of Mikasa’s friends. At one point he jumps in on a game of Beer Pong by Mikasa’s side; the two of them dominated every round, what with Eren’s decent aim and Mikasa’s down right flawless, plus the fact they both had a high alcohol tolerance. 

He hadn’t seen Mikasa laugh this much in a while, he realised when they finally retired, matching red cups filled with soft drink in hand as they looked around for a place to rest. Suddenly, she was grabbing his elbow and pointing, yelling in his ear, “Is that Levi?”   
  
It was in fact Levi; he was sitting alone on one of the couches, so the siblings beeline to his side and look over him. Mikasa raises an eyebrow, “My God, are you  _ tipsy?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Levi clicks his tongue at her and glares, “Don’t act surprised that this old man can drink.”   
  
“Oh no, I know you drink. You must’ve had a lot to drink… Nah, I’m cutting you off.”   
  
“You’re the worst,” Levi groans as his drink, a half empty can of something Eren doesn’t catch, gets snatched out of his limp grip. Mikasa rolls her eyes, “You’re such a baby. Here, Eren, take care of him.”   
  
Before he can argue, she sends her brother a wink, dashing into the crowd and disappearing from sight, causing Eren to flail and groan before collapsing next to Levi on the couch. He realises how close they are when their arms squish together, but he makes no move to shift away.

He pauses in his thoughts when Levi suddenly leans heavily against his side, and downright laughs when Levi makes a pitiful swipe for his drink. “Oh no, you’ve heard Mikasa; she’d kill me if I gave you any. You don’t even like beer.”   
  
“Don’t care, need drink,” Levi  _ pouts,  _ which is fucking adorable, but sags over Eren’s lap, quickly giving up. “Ugh, I feel like shit.”   
  
“You trying to give yourself a hangover?”   
  
“Mmmmaybe,” Levi suddenly twitches, moving around until he’s lying back first on the couch, legs hanging over the arm and head against the outside of Eren’s thigh. He suddenly looks up, eyes glossy, and instantly blurts out a “fuck”.   
  
Eren snorts, “What?”   
  
“You’re pretty and it’s pissing me off,” Levi glares, hiccuping when Eren chokes on his drink, having not expected that.

“Maybe I should get Mikasa-”   
  
“Nu uh, you’re not leaving my side,” Levi grabs at Eren’s far shoulder suddenly, heaving himself up so easily that he almost rockets to the ground, but he sits on Eren’s lap and bends his knees up. He huffs, obviously proud of himself, “Why, do you not think  _ I’m  _ pretty?”   
  
“I-I never said that!” Eren says, louder than he intends, but Levi just snorts and then burps, grimacing when he tastes it. He groans and flops his head on Eren’s shoulder and wiggles, “You think I’m  _ pretty _ .”   
  
“You’re insufferable… you better sit still.”   
  
“Why, what’re you gonna do about it?” Levi bites, wiggling again and causing Eren to groan.

“Levi, stop, you’re  _ drunk.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Oh shut up,” Levi growls, grabbing Eren’s chin, “I’m barely even tipsy… enough for liquid courage. When Mika told me you were my type I thought she was joking-”   
  
Eren groans, but doesn’t get to complain about his sister, before Levi is suddenly shifting so his thighs bracket Eren’s and swinging his arms behind Eren’s broad shoulders, moving forward and confidently kissing him. Eren is stunned for a few seconds, debating pushing Levi away, but decides to just  _ fuck it  _ and molds his lips against Levi’s. It’s messier than most first kisses go, and Levi doesn’t seem like the type, but he’s also making little noises of delight echo from the back of his throat. He sighs and gives in when Eren’s tongue is prying his lips apart, the taste of alcohol heavy between them, and his hands are warm when they move around Eren’s hair, pulling the hair tie out from the messy bun it was holding.

Levi pulls away, “Fuck, that was disgusting.”   
  
“Yeah,” Eren breathes, “Wanna do it again?”   
  
“Fuck yeah.”

Eren chuckles and tugs Levi down towards him with a hand on his nape, instead pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw and peppering them all over his neck. Levi huffs, “You’re a tease.”   
  
Eren responds by licking up the side of his pale neck and causing Levi to shiver, clutching tighter to the back of Eren’s shirt before tugging. “Just fucking kiss me-”   
  
Eren does, slotting their wet lips together with a sigh and delving his tongue into Levi’s ready mouth, feeling the shaky moan from Levi rumble between them. His hands slip down to his hips, tugging the smaller man forward so they’re flushed together, leaving nothing to the imagination. In turn, Levi’s grip moves to Eren’s slightly developed bicep muscles, seeming pleased at what he’s groping at before pulling apart with a slick ‘pop’.

Levi’s eyelids droop, and Eren snickers, “What, you tired, old man?”

Levi grumbles, “Fuck off, alright? I’ve been busy.”   
  
Eren’s face softens, and he squeezes Levi’s waist in reassurance. “You got, uh… anyone to take you home? I think we’re both a bit too tipsy to drive.”   
  
“I can get my friend…” Levi yawns, and after he stumbles around on his phone for a few minutes, he puts it away and leans forward on Eren’s chest. “Wake me up when he gets here; he’s a big beefcake with caterpillar eyebrows, you won’t miss him.”   
  
“Sure,” Eren croaks, trying to ignore the way his pants are tight enough to restrict his blood flow, before relaxing. 

-

The next morning, after Erwin had picked up Levi and Eren had slept on the bedroom floor with Mikasa, Connie and Sasha in her bed, he wakes in time for lunch with a text on his phone.

_ [Unknown Number] 9:27am _   
I’m never getting drunk again. Do you drink coffee?

Eren grins.

  
_ [Eren] 12:09pm _   
With you? Gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's wondering: in this au mikasa's parents were killed when she was young, and she was adopted by the jaegers, since they're her godparents. she had no links to her blood family because her parents were outcasts but when mikasa was in late highschool, levi (about five-eight years older) reaches out to her since he's also a family outcast.
> 
> also, eren is a disaster gay who despite having decent social skills, is too awkward to actually get to know this hot second cousin mikasa suddenly has :)


End file.
